


dark white room

by rainingover



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Barebacking, Ex Sex, Hair Pulling, M/M, Power Dynamics, Sneaking Around, Space Pirates, Space Prison, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingover/pseuds/rainingover
Summary: Ten has the keys to the old part of the ship, the part that they now use as a prison. He's had them for days, hidden under his belt, and no one has thought to search him. He has the keys, and he has the codes, and he definitely has the motive.(Ten visits Kun in the prison wing of the ship.)
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 26
Kudos: 298





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by the 2 second clip in the comeback teaser (!)

Ten has the keys to the old part of the ship, the part that they now use as a prison. He's had them for days, hidden under his belt, and no one has thought to search him. He has the keys, and he has the codes, and he definitely has the motive. 

No one bids him much attention as he heads down towards the prison wing. Actually, that’s a lie. People give him attention, but not because they find him suspicious. They find him interesting, intriguing. They want to undress him. He licks his lips, sways his hips and pretends he doesn’t know what it does to the officers leaning against the wall as he passes them.

One of them wolf-whistles after he’s passed, and he stops still and turns back, eyebrows raised, but they all fall back, look around, whoever whistled too cowardly to confess. The Supreme Admiral is known for his jealousy, and the officers know that well, so they tend to stay out of his way— they look, but they keep their distance.

The Supreme Admiral’s jealousy has come in use many times since Ten joined his fleet, and then joined him in his bed. That’s how he has the keys to the prison wing, that’s why he hasn’t been searched on his way through the ship’s checkpoints, customary even for high-ranking officers. 

Ten has timed his visit, of course— he acts as if his every move is impulse, but it’s calculated to the finest details. The afternoon guards clock off early on Thursdays, so they don’t miss the start of dinner. Thursdays are when meat is served, and the guards think with two things only: their dicks and their bellies, so the door is unguarded when Ten rounds the corner. He has four minutes to get through the door and into high security, but he only needs two. 

His footsteps echo along the corridor of the prison wing. Ten is a man who knows what he wants, who he wants, and oh does he want Kun— wants Kun's teeth on his skin, Kun's hands between his legs. He wants Kun chained, and he wants Kun to want to be chained, for him at least.

Lucas watches him through the bulletproof glass as he walks by. Ten spares him just a glance— it would be mean, he thinks, to spend too long with any of his old crew, to give them false hope as to why he is here. Sicheng’s eyes are unfocused, his palms on the glass as Ten approaches. He looks like a caged animal. He is a caged animal. Ten feels pity for anyone who gets in his way when they come to escape. Hendery looks through him, Xiaojun too. They’re heavily drugged down here, kept drowsy and unlikely to come up with any tricks to escape.

That’s why Ten broke away. That’s why he isn’t here with them. They needed an insider, someone in the ranks, if they were ever going to be able to take the ship. Except, they didn’t take the ship, they were caught and they were chained and then it was all down to Ten to survive, to scheme, to release them. 

He’s enjoying it. Most of it. He enjoys the excitement of being an imposter, and being good at it. He enjoys lying and getting things he wants, and he thrives on the power he’s gained from seducing the Supreme Admiral. Still, he’s looking forward to the day when all of this is over and he can unleash the chaos he’s truly made for.

Kun is leaning against the wall of his cell, watching Ten as he approaches. The rise and fall of his chest as he breathes shifts the chains he wears under his open shirt. Ten stops in front of him and Kun regards him, eyes him from head to toe. Finally, he sneers.

"It took you long enough, what’s it been? Five months?" His voice is muffled through the glass, but it still holds its distinctive accent and it still makes Ten’s pulse race.

"I'm not here to free you,” Ten says. It has been, in fact, almost six months since Kun and the rest of the crew were captured and thrown in the cells. It’s been almost nine months since Ten infiltrated the ships’ crew. “Not yet.”

"What?"

"I'm not here to free you. It isn't time. We can't—I can't guarantee it's safe just yet. They've ramped up security in sector six and the engines on the southern wing are being repaired, so there isn't a way through to the holding bay for escape." Ten doesn’t owe Kun this explanation, but he finds himself justifying things anyway. “It won’t be long, but… Not yet.”

"Then why the hell are you here?" Kun’s expression darkens further. It reminds Ten of the storms they used to travel together, before this attempt at a coup. He’s frustrated, he’s irritated, Ten can smell it, he can feel it, and god does it do things to Ten that nothing else can.

Ten bites down on his lip. "I thought you might want to see me, for old time's sake."

"I don't want to see you." Kun steps forward, his body against the glass. If he's been drugged, it hasn't had much effect on him. His eyes are clear, and they're sharp.“I want _out_ of here.”

"It's not my fault you're all locked up down here. It's not my fault you got caught.” Ten is frustrated too. The coup had failed for a reason none of them could have planned for, or avoided. How was Ten to know that there'd be an echo-storm, how was he to know the loading bay doors would jam shut? He snaps back, "Don't be jealous that I still sleep up there, in a warm bed, and you sleep down here on the floor, chained like an animal."

Kun just smiles back at him. His eyes don’t soften. "Oh, I'm not jealous," he replies. He is, though. Ten can tell and it fills him with nerves and excitement.

“You should be.” Ten wants to see rage, he wants to see passion, he wants to feel like he used to. “But not of me. Of _him_.”

“I don’t think I need to be jealous of the Admiral.” Kun’s eyes are fire, but his voice is still steady. “Because there is no way he fucks you like I did.”

Ten wants to disagree, but he can’t bring himself to lie. He says nothing. Instead he tries to stand his ground, stare Kun down, but part of him just wants to drop to his knees right now and press his face to the glass where Kun's crotch is, to shove his hands into his trousers, fist his own cock and cry. Kun has aways made him want to lose control. 

Kun’s smile is crueler now,but Ten likes it that way. “So that’s why you’re down here,” he says. “Because you miss the way we used to fuck.”

Ten keeps his eyes on Kun, refuses to back down, even as his mouth waters at the thought of touching his old lover. He likes the push and pull. He likes the way they fight, the way they always have done. They trade bitter words the way other couples trade love poems. “So what if it is?”

The fact of the matter is that Ten is used to silk sheets, now. But he’s also used to lying on his back and faking obscene noises and he’s used to imagining another mouth when he’s kissed. Sex is a weapon and it’s one he has long gotten bored of wielding on this damn ship. Luckily the Supreme Admiral is unimaginative and dull. He comes quickly and he sleeps like the dead, so Ten always has plenty of time to spend plotting in his quarters. Still, he needs some more time, he needs to know that the escape will be a success. 

Ten has the keys and he knows the codes, and he wonders what it’ll be like to fuck on cold, hard, ground again. 

“What are you waiting for, Ten?” Kun’s voice cuts through Ten’s thoughts. “Open the cell and get inside so I can remind you of the good times.”

His eyes are dark again. Ten's skin burns with anticipation. He's still so in love it's stupid, and he guesses Kun is too. Even after months of not seeing him, Ten can still remember how he tastes. He wants to taste it again.

Ten steps towards the keypad and deactivates the cell-door.


	2. Chapter 2

Ten had a life before all of this— before Kun, before he pledged his allegiance to a crew of misfit pirates, just like him. Orphaned at the edge of the galaxy before he was four, Ten had grown up in training to join the navy of the Order of Admirals. 

Ten has never liked order.

Chaos, that’s where Ten thrives. He’d realised this pretty early on in life, and when he turned eighteen he’d escaped his post and headed into the darker skies to make something else of himself. Piracy seemed the obvious choice, and when he’d met Kun, and kissed Kun, in the bathroom on a bar-ship orbiting a planet that had long been uninhabitable, Ten found his place in the universe, using his training to help his new friends fuck with the system and pillage government ships for their fuel and wares. 

He's using it now to escape one.

Kun’s crew have been in trouble before, but never imprisoned, and Ten can see it’s taking a toll on Kun when he steps inside the cell. He’s slimmer than he was when they docked on the ship, and the skin underneath his eyes is darker, but he’s still fire and he’s still steel, just like he’s always been. 

Ten doesn’t hesitate. As soon as he hears the cell door unlock with a tell-tale click, he steps straight into Kun’s arms and buries his face into the crook of his neck, pressing himself as close to Kun as he can. It's shameless, the way he clings, the way he inhales the musky scent of Kun's skin, but he doesn't care how he looks. This isn't about saving face, they're way past that. Kun might just be the one and only person in the galaxy that Ten has ever been completely honest with. They know each other's secrets, all of them, even the dirty, bad, terrible ones.

They've always been the best to hear and the best to tell, and Ten won't pretend he doesn't get thrills from the things Kun has told him he wants to do to him before. Ten has wanted all of them even more.

He's honest now. Says, "Just want you to fuck me until I can't—until I can't think of anything else. Until I can't stand, can't speak, can't _think_."

Kun groans. It's almost a growl and it reverberates through Ten as he presses himself flush against Kun's body. They might have ceased to be lovers in the typical sense a while ago, but they'll always be in love and they'll always want to fuck each other, that's just the way it is. Kun runs his hands over Ten's back, down to his ass, which he grabs hard, his nails digging in through Ten's regulation Officer trousers. Ten grinds up against him closer.

"You're really gagging for my cock, aren't you?" Kun is grinning when he says it, Ten can tell even without seeing Kun's face. Not that Ten cares that Kun is laughing at him; he's never laughing when Ten's got his cock buried deep in his throat. That's what matters today.

"Don't promise me things unless you're going to give me them," Ten retorts, exposing his neck to Kun's mouth. Kun's hands are still on him, and they push Ten's jacket off his shoulders and onto the floor behind him while his mouth leaves messy kisses along the column of Ten's throat. 

"Oh, I'll give it to you alright." Kun laughs against Ten's skin. "Don't have any doubts about that."

Ten doesn't. Ten knows what it's like to fuck Kun, the knows it too well, and he _misses_ it. He misses it more every passing night as he lies awake next to the Supreme Admiral, bored and dissatisfied and no further forward in their escape mission. He misses it when he's alone in his cot in the barracks with the other officers on the nights that the Admiral is off-ship. Maybe he just misses Kun as a person, but it's better for everyone involved if he keeps pretending it's only the physical relationship he's craving.

Kun trails kisses up over the most sensitive skin over Ten's throat and mouths along his jaw, teeth grazing his skin. He nips at Ten's earlobe with sharp teeth and Ten makes a noise he doesn't recognise is coming from his own throat, but it is. 

"You feel good," Kun mumbles. He bites him again and slides his palms under the hem of Ten's shirt. "Your skin’s hot."

"Yeah? 'Cos _I'm_ hot." Ten knows it's true, and he knows he's spent a lot of his life flaunting that fact. Still, he likes it when Kun acknowledges it, when he doesn't hold back and he really tells Ten what he feels with Ten's body on his. “You think so, I know you do.”

"Mmm." Kun removes his hands from underneath Ten’s shirt and works to remove it. He seems to attempt the first few buttons before giving up. The buttons scatter across the floor around them and for a second Ten wonders how he’s going to get back to the barracks above deck after this, but the concern is short lived. “You know I think you’re gorgeous.”

Ten can’t deny that he’s pleased to hear Kun say it. He doesn’t _need_ validation but fuck does it sound like music when it comes from that clever mouth. All of the comments from officers and mechanics, all of the times the Admiral has flattered him with compliments and privileges, it all means nothing to Ten in comparison to the way that Kun has always shivered underneath his touch. 

“I knew you’d missed me.” Ten allows Kun to push his shirt off over his arms. It’s cold down here, and he feels it, distantly, but there are more important sensations to focus on, like the way that Kun crowds him back up against the cell door, stripping his own shirt off on the way. No buttons hit the floor this time— his shirt was open to begin with. When Ten’s back hits the door, the chains hanging from Kun’s neck press against Ten’s chest between their bodies and press into his skin. It’s uncomfortable, cold metal against his sternum as Kun cages him in with his body and licks into his mouth, but uncomfortable is _good,_ it keeps him grounded and stops him from begging Kun to fuck his throat right now. He’s waited for this for months, he can’t let it be over so quickly.

“How long has it been?” Kun asks him in between kisses. “Since us?”

“Since we were last together like this? I don’t know. Too long.” Ten bites into the kiss and their teeth clash, but not in the awkward way of unsure kids. It’s purposeful, the savage way in which they come together—angry, desperate, tired of waiting for something good to happen and enjoying the feline way only they come together.

Nothing good has happened for so damn long, Ten thinks. That’s why he’s had to orchestrate this; his own happiness, here in the dark and the cold, with Kun’s mouth on his, every noise they make echoing harshly around them. It might not be time to leave yet, but that doesn’t mean they can’t stop time just for a moment, turn it back to before the capture, and fuck like they used to, back then.

“Too long.” Kun repeats the words. He sounds almost sad about it, but Kun doesn’t do sad, at least not publicly. He’s never had the chance to— life doesn’t wait for tears to dry, it just drags you along with it and dumps you on the ground to suffer. That’s why they never cared for beds and blankets when they were together, before all of this. If the universe gives you the floor, Kun always said, make the floor your favourite place. “Too fucking long.”

Ten understands. He _feels_ the longing. Feels it in his gut, in his heart, feels it in the sweet, aching throb between his legs. He definitely feels it there, especially when Kun grinds up harder against him.

"He really doesn't do you right, does he?"

Ten ignores the smirk on Kun’s face. Says “He’s tame enough, he’s… It isn’t the worst thing I’ve ever had to do.”

The Supreme Admiral is in his early forties, he’s in shape from his recent military background and he isn’t an eyesore, exactly. He isn’t cruel and Ten has him wrapped around his little finger. As far as fake alliances go, he can handle this one just fine. Still… Would he rather be in the cargo hold of another ship in another part of the galaxy, counting gold bullion, in the arms of his very handsy boyfriend—his ex boyfriend, he thinks— as they plan where to head to next, hopping across planets with no aim in mind? 

Of course he would, a hundred times over.

Kun kisses him. “Thank you,” he says. “For working to get us all out of here. You know you don’t… Don’t have to do those things.” His facade drops, the meanness in his voice turning soft and tender. Something in Ten's heart lurches and reminds him that he loves Kun, he does, but he doesn’t want him like this, not today. Today he wants bruised knees and pulled hair, and he wants to feel like every single inch of him is on fire. Tepidity is _not_ what Ten is down here for.

"Oh god, I want to suck you off," Ten says against Kun's mouth. "Want you to hold me down and choke me with it, like you used to."

"Fuck." Kun draws in a breath, like he's struggling with forming sentences. "Yes," he says. "Knees."

Ten drops to his knees at Kun's breathy command and unzips his jeans with eager fingers. Kun already has his hands in Ten's hair before Ten has even pulled him out of his briefs. Ten loves this— the ritual of it, the anticipation, and the first sight of Kun's cock, straining against the material which is damp at the head. "Already excited?" Ten teases, and Kun tugs on his hair in response. 

Ten just laughs and looks up at Kun's face with a grin. "Actually, it looks like _you_ are."

Kun just pulls his hair again, and it gives Ten a thrill that he's sorely missed over the last few months. Ten pulls down Kun's briefs and takes hold of his thick cock. His mouth actually _waters_ , not that he'd admit this to Kun. He can't wait to taste it, to feel the weight of it on his tongue. He savours it today, drags his tongue over the underside agonisingly slowly, tasting the salt on Kun's skin. He licks again, lapping at it like it's cream, in that lewd sort of way that has never failed to turn a man to putty under Ten's tongue. 

He takes the tip into his mouth and mouths at it gently, re-learning everything about it— the size, the girth, the warmth of it. The difference in texture in different places, and the way that Kun's thighs have always tensed up underneath his hand when Ten laps right there at the head. He knows Kun’s body, and Kun knows his, and they both have a tendency to crave competition, so they’ve always made sure to take note of the things that really ruin each other. Ten takes him into his mouth fully with well practised hollowed cheeks and the flat of his tongue neatly pressed over his teeth, and Kun pulls his hair again, and Ten lets the pleasing pain pulse through him, down over his shoulders, into his limbs, and works Kun over and over, until his jaw aches delightfully.

He pulls off and drags his tongue over the length again and looks up, enjoying the slack of Kun’s open mouth, head tipped back. The dim light fitting hanging from the roof of the cell sways with the rumble of the engine rooms behind them, and reminds Ten of how precarious their position onboard is. They’re the stowaways, the criminals, but he’s also the Admirals favourite (for now, at least). Ten isn’t sure how he’d talk his way out of this if they were caught, but he’d damned well try to.

“You’ve stopped,” Kun murmurs and tugs on his hair again.

“I’m having a rest. I’m delicate.” Ten grins. “My jaw hasn’t taken anything this big in a long time.”

“Hmmm.” Kun’s grip on his hair slackens and he looks almost tender again, like maybe he’s about to reach down and stroke Ten’s cheek. Before he can do it, Ten lowers his head again and this time he doesn’t pause when he can feel the thickness of Kun’s cock at the back of his throat, just continues to take him in, until he can't breathe and his mouth waters, and he takes him in further, and further, until Kun whispers, "Baby," and Ten chokes.

"Don't call me that," he complains after he pulls off, wiping spit from his lips with the back of his hand.

"Huh?" Kun looks dazed when he meets Ten's eyes. "What?"

Ten just closes his eyes. "We're not together anymore, remember?"

"What did I do?" He tucks his hands under Ten's shoulders and hoists him back up into a standing position. Ten's knees are sore, but not sore enough, and Kun doesn't know what he's done wrong. Ten swallows the annoying lump in his throat that shouldn't be there, because this is about _sex,_ and it's about power and indulging himself. It's not about whatever feelings there are left between him and Kun.

Ten doesn't answer his question, instead he lunges forward and kisses Kun, forces his mouth open and licks into his mouth furiously, so he knows Kun can taste himself on Ten's tongue. He holds Kun's face between his hands and squeezes hard, kissing him even harder and trying to awake the beast that Ten knows lives inside of Kun. 

He wants to feel danger, teeth, sharpness. He wants to forget where they are, _who_ they are and he wants to be fucked raw. 

Kun seems to get the message from Ten's kiss. His hands claw at Ten's arms, his shoulders, his chest. He twists Ten's nipple painfully and Ten hisses out a breath, encouraging him to do it again. He bites at Ten's tongue, at his lips—never enough to draw blood, but enough that it will throb throughout their short time together—and down over his jaw. Ten wishes Kun could leave lasting marks, bruises and bites, the sort that he won't be able to hide for the next few days, but they both know that would be stupid if they intend to get off this ship. And, _god_ , does Ten want to get off this ship.

He pushes Kun's trousers and briefs the rest of the way down over his legs, and then he unzips his own, removes them as quickly as he can. He can't stand them any longer, he can't stand the regulation Officer's underwear, the way it clings to his skin. He wants to feel cold concrete, he wants to feel the burn of being pushed into and the metallic tang of blood on his tongue as he bites down on it. 

"Like what you see?" He stands in front of Kun, lithe, supple, ready. He's freshly shaved, he did it this morning while most of the barracks were in the mess hall, got hard at the thought of Kun's hands later roaming the sensitive skin between his legs. He's hard again now. 

Kun draws his bottom lip in between his teeth and stares between Ten's legs. "Turn around," he says. "And put your hands against the wall."

Ten rolls his eyes. "Not allowed to touch myself?"

"Tell me you'd rather touch yourself than have me do it." He waits, but Ten can't say it, of course he can't say it. "I thought as much, so no. Turn around and spread your legs for me."

Ten does as he's been told. The wait for Kun to touch him seems to last forever. Ten can feel his heart beating under his ribs, he can hear the echo of their breathing in the chamber-like corridor of the prison. He wonders how fast they could move if a guard came in, not that they will. The men on this ship are lazy and arrogant, and they don't know the power that the men they guard really hold. It'll be explaining himself on the way out that might be tricky, Ten thinks, but he knows he'll be able to talk himself out of that too. He'll drop the Admiral's name easily.

Kun's hands grab at his waist, and then roam over his ass, Ten grins against the concrete cell wall. Kun pulls his ass cheeks apart and buries his face in between, licking a thick strip over him and then biting the soft skin on the inside of his leg. He does it another time, repeats the soft licking and the nip of the bite, again and again, and then he presses a spit-coated finger inside of Ten without warning.

Ten squirms against the wall, his cock hard and leaking between his legs. He tries to grind on the wall, but with his legs spread like this he can't find the leverage. Kun says, "Stay still," and adds a second finger, twists them inside of Ten and sliding them almost all the way out before fucking back into him. "Wanna fuck you," Kun tells him. "Only had my hand for months."

"You poor thing." Ten rests his forehead against the wall and smiles to himself.

"Sarcasm isn't appreciated," Kun replies, scissoring his fingers inside of Ten as wide as he can and pulling them out, the slow drag of it causing Ten to gasp as Kun stands up behind him.

"How do you want me?"

"Hands and knees." Kun kisses his shoulder. "Cold hard floor, you said you wanted it."

"You don't want to look at my pretty face while you fuck me?" Ten asks, teasing, flirting. He can't help it, has never been able to when it comes to Kun.

He expects to receive sarcasm back, but instead Kun sighs. "I already miss you enough. Don't..."

"I get it." Ten turns around and kisses him quickly. They don't have _time_ for nostalgia. Nostalgia will make them soft, careless, distracted— they don't have time for that. "I get it," he repeats, looks Kun in the eyes. Wills him to take control again.

"Hands and knees, come on." Kun's face turns cold again, and in that moment Ten loves him more than ever before.

He drops to his knees, steadies his palms flat on the floor of the cell and waits with baited breath to feel the first stretch as Kun pushes into him. Spit isn't the best lube, but it's all they have, and Ten doesn't care that the initial stretch feels uncomfortably tight. The chains Kun is wearing around his neck touch the warm skin of Ten's back as Kun steadies himself behind him, and the surprise of it makes Ten gasp. His knees, already sore from kneeling down before, dig into the uneven concrete floor, and he drops his head to his chest, jaw clenched. He feels like he's waiting to fall at the edge of the universe, balancing on a step too small for him and it feels fucking _amazing_.

Kun pushes into him slowly and Ten feels _everything_ , inch by inch, as Kun fills him. This is everything Ten remembers, and he could cry, it's so much. But he won't cry, so instead he breathes in and says, "Is that all you can give?"

"Oh baby." Kun's hand rubs over Ten's lower back gently as he pushes achingly slowly inside. Ten hardly even notices the term of endearment. It doesn't matter, anymore—they both know what they're here for. "Have you really forgotten how hard I can go?"

Ten purrs, looking over his shoulder. "Remind me."

Kun draws back, pulls almost all the way out of him, and Ten almost pushes his ass backwards as to not lose the feeling completely, but before he can Kun drives into him, filling him to the hilt, and then he does it again, twice more. "Remember now?"

"I never forgot, you know that." Ten's whole body is burning with adrenaline. He's not felt like this for so long, not felt this good or this tense, or this _alive_. Kun continues to fuck him hard, the front of his legs tucked right up against the back of Ten's, fucking into him as close as is possible. 

Ten is tempted to reach between his legs and touch himself but he can't trust that his arm won't give way if he lifts one of his palms off the ground, and, anyway, Kun had said not to touch himself. He likes doing what Kun says in bed. Kun has always followed Ten's instructions the rest of the time, and he'll do it when the time comes to escape, as well. 

As if reading Ten's mind, Kun slides a hand around under Ten's stomach and wraps a hand around his cock, working him over with a clever wrist. Ten almost laughs because it's that fucking stupid how well Kun knows him, knows his body and the way to bring him to the brink of pleasure.

Kun lets go, continuing to ride him, their thighs slapping together crudely as he picks up his pace. Ten doesn't have time to miss Kun's touch between his legs, because then Kun's body is curled further over his back, the chains there, digging into Ten's spine, and he's sliding his hand into Ten's hair now, where he only gives three quick tugs before Ten's lower belly tenses up and he comes over the floor of the cell below them.

"Come inside me," Ten gasps through his orgasm, and Kun makes a deep, guttural noise that Ten will hear every time he closes his eyes for the next three months, and comes, his thrusts slowing down as he rides his bliss through until the end. 

Ten collapses onto his stomach and rolls over, chest heaving, hands burning, as Kun lies down next to him, breathless and grinning almost manically. Ten doesn't trust his legs to hold his weight yet, but he can't waste time lying here in some sort of faux-romantic post coital glow. He needs to get back to the prison wing entrance and slip back to the upper decks without looking suspicious, and then he has to eat dinner in the mess hall, flirt with the guard who works the cargo bay on the morning shift, and continue to work on his plan to free his friends.

Ten is still wet between his legs as he pulls his trousers back on, and the thought of walking back through the upper decks with Kun's come still tricking out of him almost makes him start to feel hard again. He wonders how often he can get away with doing this again between now and the escape day, and he wonders how much it's worth risking just to have Kun's mouth on him. It's hard to think logically when he's this fucked out. That's why this is so dangerous. 

"I have to get back," he tells Kun, buttoning up the buttons that still remain intact on his shirt and pulling his jacket back over the top. "But I... We'll leave soon."

Whether Kun believes him, Ten can't tell. He watches as Ten steps outside of the cell and re-activates the lock, watches as Ten walks away on shaking legs. Watches when he stops to readjust his jacket, to run a hand through his hair.

Ten doesn't look back more than once, it wouldn't be fair on either of them. The guard is sleeping when Ten reaches the prison wing entrance, but the guard on the next set of doors eyes him with interest.

"You know the Supreme Admiral doesn't like to share," Ten reminds him, as he slips past him closely, and then into the elevator to head back up to the top deck. "Maybe you should avert your eyes next time."

The guard just huffs and turns back to his post, and Ten slides the V Wing pass he just took without the guard realising inside his jacket pocket. 

They'll be out of here in no time, Ten is certain, and then there'll be gold bullion and hard floors, and maybe he'll let Kun call him baby again for real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think! ~

**Author's Note:**

> ... We will be going up to an E rating for chapter 2. <3


End file.
